


Stitches

by Cerulli



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blindness, Body Horror, Body Modification, Boys in Chains, Chains, Clear's Bad End, Clear's Route, Crying, Horror, M/M, Needles, Stitches, This idea randomly came to me I can't believe didn't forget it, how do you tag, im gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulli/pseuds/Cerulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was happy...wasn't he? Why won't he smile?</p><p>[Clear's bad end]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

  
Aoba was happy.

Wasn't he?

Yes. He must be, Clear decided. Bright pink eyes watched the tiny rise and fall in Aoba's pale chest, lovely, his chest was a beautiful color, a soft, milky white. Every single one of Aoba's ribs were visible under his fragile skin, they too, were pretty. But, then again, was there something about Aoba that _wasn't_ pretty?  
Of course not, Clear made sure of it. If there was nothing about Aoba that spoiled his beauty, then why did Clear feel like he was missing something?  
The android narrowed his eyes, his artificial hand moved as he brushed his fingertips over Aoba's lips. Aoba made the smallest movement before becoming still once more.  
Clear shifted when he figured it out, blinking. He missed Aoba's smile dearly, it had been a very long time since he'd seen it.

"Aoba-san," The slight turn in Aoba's head informed Clear he was listening, a lot of things Aoba did were very small and hard to notice, if Clear were any other person he thinks that he wouldn't see them.

"Smile for me, Aoba," Clear said softly, hopeful. Aoba's smile was as beautiful as the rest of him, he doesn't know why Aoba doesn't smile anymore. Humans smile when they're happy, Aoba was happy, so he should smile, right? The robot watched Aoba intently, but the only thing that appeared on his porcelain face was a look of confusion mixed with another emotion that Clear couldn't place.

Clear frowned, his desire to see Aoba smile grew, so he repeated what he had previously asked of him. Aoba's body visibly tensed, and his lips parted as if he was trying to say something but nothing came out. Clear had taken the ability to speak away from him a while ago, and though he misses the sound of Aoba's sweet voice he doesn't regret what he did. After a bit Aoba had stopped speaking anyways, and if he did, it was always so faint and shaky that it was hardly audible, so it's not like Clear got to hear his lover speak that much before the operation.

"Humans smile when they feel emotions such as happiness or joy,"  
Aoba's breath hitched.  
"I'm very fond of your smile, I want to see it again,"  
Aoba started shaking.  
"You're happy, aren't you, Aoba-san?"  
Aoba was crying now. He did that a lot. His tears fell from empty sockets, wetting his blindfold and staining his lovely cheeks, they sparkled and shined in all their glory before falling into the sheets below and disappearing.

Clear was taken aback. Yes, he didn't expect a reply, but he certainly didn't expect this. The robot gently wiped away Aoba's tears, pondering the reason behind his sobbing. He decided, with certainty, that Aoba must of forgotten how to smile. Clear traced Aoba's quivering lips with his fingertips.  
"Don't worry, Aoba-san, I'll help you smile again."

 

 

Aoba's breathing became harsh when he was laid down on the operation table, no matter how many times he'd  
been on it he would still show signs of distress, Clear noted. The android didn't waste any time in preparation, softly cleaning up around Aoba's mouth to prevent any infection from occurring. Clear didn't strap him down, Aoba didn't struggle and writhe anymore like he used to. The robot wasn't sure if it was because he no longer had any limbs or if he simply didn't have the strength anymore. Either way, restraints were unnecessary. Clear went to retrieve the needed tools, the sound of metal clinking together seemed to put Aoba on edge, his frail body trembling.  
Clear looked carefully at the different shades of thread that sat in a small box, he wanted only the prettiest color for Aoba, he would not settle for second best. He shuffled through the wheels until he found a brilliant gold, the little string shone like silk, it was absolutely perfect. He smiled and pulled it out of the box, holding it up to the light to admire it once more, it would look divine on his Aoba-san.

"Please be still, Aoba-san, this shouldn't take too long."  Aoba tensed, Clear ran his thumbs over the curves of Aoba's mouth, deciding where he would put the thread after a short moment. Picking up the needle and thread with careful, artificial fingers, he placed a gentle kiss on Aoba's lips before beginning. Expertly, slowly, Clear inserted the needle through Aoba's unflawed skin, to which the boy let out a feeble, pained gasp.

Clear worked cautiously and efficiently, pulling the golden thread through to create perfect, golden stitches. Clear tried not to listen to the gurgling noise that was coming from Aoba, which was followed by little, painful breaths.  
Clear wiped blood away from the bluenette, he hoped that it wouldn't stain the pretty golden stitches, spoiling their magnificent shine. The robot told Aoba it wouldn't be much longer now.

 

  
The operation was complete. Clear sat in front of the mirror, Aoba shaking in his arms. He eagerly turned the boy to face the mirror, his warm pink eyes staring fondly at Aoba's reflection. Aoba couldn't see himself. Aoba couldn't see the carefully picked golden thread that had been used to _lovingly_ stitch the corners of his mouth into a _happy_ smile. Clear told him how he looked, his arms moving to wrap around Aoba as he spoke, noting how his choice of thread resembled the color Aoba's eyes used to be. Aoba tried not to cry again.

"You really have the most beautiful smile, Aoba-san. I'm so happy I get to see it again,"

Clear rested his chin on Aoba's shoulder.

"I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me really late at night, I can't believe I actually wrote it (I procrastinate a lot) 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it leave a kudos or some feedback if you'd like, much appreciated plus I'll give you cookies (unless you don't like cookies) ~ <333


End file.
